


Avengers Protection

by Batfink



Series: Dreamscapes [10]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Announcements, Buddies, M/M, Not Iron Man 3 Compliant, Press and Tabloids, Surprises, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3476645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two weeks have passed since Tony asked Pepper to arrange the press conference and the day has arrived for Loki to go public.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Press Conference

The Avengers, plus Loki and Bucky, minus Bruce were gathered in Tony's living room awaiting the start time of the press conference.

Loki, in a new black suit bought especially for the occasion by Tony was sitting on the sofa beside Clint, in his usual Hawkeye outfit, their thighs casually touching. Natasha on Clint's other side, his arm around her waist.

Thor, an expert at tricks to keep Loki calm and distracted was sitting on the floor between his feet. He was wearing his full Asgardian armour, minus his cape and Loki was currently braiding rune carved gold beads into his hair for him.

Steve and Bucky were on the opposite sofa, close together, Steve's arm slung casually across the back of the sofa, Bucky's head resting against the crook of his elbow.

Only Tony was standing, pacing to be exact. The only one openly displaying the apprehension they all felt. His head shot around when the elevator pinged and Bruce stepped out.

“Time to go.” Bruce announced and they all headed for the elevator, Tony glad he had opted for large elevators so it wasn't too much of a squeeze with them all in there at once.

Because this was an Avengers thing, Pepper was not present, but Tony's good friend Rhodey was and Tony smiled when he saw him as he exited the lift. “Should I have brought the suit?” Rhodey asked jokingly, nodding a greeting to Loki and then the rest of the group.

Tony chuckled. “I'm sure it'll be fine.” He glanced back to Bruce. “There's always the big guy if we get desperate.”

Bruce stuck out his tongue at Tony and then ushered the group towards the backstage entrance to the auditorium where the press were already gathered out front.

A few moments later Tony and Steve took to the stage, with Rhodey as their back up and began to explain to the assembled reporters how Loki had unwittingly become the tool of the alien invasion.

Loki for his part stood unseen for the moment off to the side with the rest of the group. Bucky was holding one of his hands while Clint had the other. Bruce was holding Bucky's other hand and Thor, Bruce's other. Natasha had her arm wrapped around Clint. They stood together awaiting the moment when Loki would take to the stage.

Tony turned, to beckon Loki forward, but just as he released Bucky and Clint's hands, the door to the auditorium banged open and Fury followed by Coulson strode into the room. Everyone froze.

Suddenly, an Iron Man like no-one had ever seen before, appeared from the other side of the stage and crossed to stand in front of the podium. It was a sleek suit of bright blue with a green flip that flickered like the feathers on a Kingfisher's wings.

A metal hand raised and a charged up blaster was levelled at Fury's chest. “Stop right there.” Jarvis demanded and Fury and Coulson halted in the middle of the aisle.

“Loki is under the protection of the Avengers.” Jarvis paused. “So, is Bucky.” He added quietly.

Fury laughed and held his hands up in mock surrender before turning to face the reporters. “Miss Potts.” He began. “Is only partially correct. Loki.” He declared. “Is under the protection of all of SHIELD.” He turned back to Pepper in the Iron Man suit. “So is Bucky.” He added quietly with a grin before reaching out his arm and gesturing for Loki to approach.

Glancing to Clint, who shrugged, Loki stepped out and crossed towards Fury who slung his arm around his shoulders. “This guy right here, saved all our asses.” Fury informed the reporters before mumbling under his breath to Loki with a laugh. “Motherfucking real power.”


	2. The After Party

A short while later they were all back in Tony's living room celebrating that fact that it seemed to have gone well. Truth be told once the reporters had found out it was Pepper in the new Iron Man suit, they had forgotten all about Loki, bombarding her with questions about joining the Avengers instead.

“I love that suit.” Pepper declared coming over to stand beside Tony who was pouring drinks at the bar.

“Good to hear.” Tony smiled. “Although, if I'd known you were going to use it to go up against Fury, I would have added more weapons.” He chuckled.

Pepper smiled, a mischievous smile as Loki approached. “I love the colour too.”

“That was Loki's idea.” Tony nodded towards him as he handed him a drink. “Honestly, I don't see what is wrong with the red but, since you didn't want it. I asked Loki to pick another one.”

“It's beautiful.” Pepper grinned at Loki.

“Well, I chose it more for blending in with the sky and natural surroundings, but yes, it is rather beautiful.” Loki agreed.

Clint sidled up to Loki and nudged his arm. “Have you seen those two?” He indicated with a quick flick of his head in the direction of Fury and Coulson who were sitting side by side on one of the sofas, their shoulders and thighs touching. Coulson was turned to Fury whispering something in his ear and Fury was honest to gods, sniggering into the back of his hand.

“Well, I'll be damned.” Tony laughed. “Do you think they discovered the nightmare buddy system too?”

Clint snorted a laugh and looked to his new nightmare buddy, Natasha who smiled back at him. After the second night of Clint sharing the bed with him and Loki, Tony had persuaded Natasha to take him in. He wanted Loki all to himself after all and he had a sneaking suspicion that although Nat would never admit it, she needed Clint around as much as he needed her.

Steve came over to join them at the bar. “I never did thank you, Tony.”

“Think nothing of it.” Tony grinned. “Glad to help.”

Steve grinned back at him. “It certainly helps.”

Loki slipped his arm around Tony's waist and Tony turned his head to kiss him. Clint and Pepper making gagging noises behind them.

Tony rolled his eyes but otherwise ignored them. “So, what do you think, Loki?” He asked quietly.

Loki smiled, leaning his forehead down to rest against Tony's. “As long as I have you...”

“I'm here.” Tony whispered.

“Then I'm safe.” Loki smiled and kissed him again.

“Oh my gods.” Coulson declared loudly from the sofa. “Get a motherfucking room!”

The assembled group all burst out laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it. I'm done. Thanks for sticking with it.


End file.
